


Lost in the Safari

by What_am_I_doing_rn



Series: Lions and Cats [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, I should clear up that there are and will be no romantic relationships, I wouldn’t be able to tell you, If you asked me what possessed me to write this, Janus identity’s as Agender, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Only Patton and Virgil appear in the story, Stressed Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil is a Calico Cat, but they should be introduced in the next installment, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, everyone except Virgil is a Lion, janus is too cool for a gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_am_I_doing_rn/pseuds/What_am_I_doing_rn
Summary: Virgil, a house cat, gets lost from his humans on a trip to the safari, and unknowingly wanders into lion territory, and meets a nice Lion, what happens after that? Read to find out!(I swear the story is a lot better than the summary makes it out to be, I just really suck at summary’s)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Lions and Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Lost in the Safari

It’s really hot here, the grass is so long and it’s so much different than home , Virgil thought while walking, he notices how the grass is so long, and how it isn’t a rich green, but a greenish yellow, he also notices how the few trees he sees look different here, tree trunks are squiggly, and how the leaves are only on the top to the tree

Virgil doesn’t know why his humans wanted to come to this large oven, or why they took him along with them, but he does know he’s here, and that he doesn’t were here his humans are. 

_ Oh god, what if my humans never find me, what if I die from all this heat, What if I never find any food, what if something eats me—  _ Virgil shakes his head, trying to get rid of all those what ifs from his head, while hearing his collar bell ring at the motion.

Virgil Is a house cat, not a wild cat, he couldn’t survive here with his calico cat pattern that couldn’t blend in with the terrain, or with his blue and yellow dichroic eyes that stick out on his fur. (Virgil doesn’t have much orange on his fur, but the orange fur he as is speckled all over him, the only big chunk of orange fur is in his right eye area. He has the most black fur, like spots are underneath his eyes and all all over the top of his left eye, and the only places he has white fur is on his stomach and his paws.) His fur sticks out among all of the tans, yellows, and greens, and his purple collar doesn’t help. Not to mention Virgil has no idea how to hunt! Or just survive on his own! All Virgil has to do at home is manipulate humans and look cute, not any of this survival stuff!

Virgil stops as he sees something black and white in the corner of his vision, Virgil feels panic start to well up and the unknown of that animal, is that animal a predator or not? Will that animal hurt him? Virgil feels adrenaline kick in and he takes off running, he doesn’t know where he’s running, all he knows is that there was some animal that could be predator, and Virgil isn’t willing find out if it is a predator or not.

Virgil feels exhaustion creep up in his muscles, but he ignores it and keeps running.

Eventually Virgil slows down and starts walking, as he is walking he truly starts to feel the ache in his muscles with every step. The dryness in his mouth is uncomfortable and his throat feels like there’s sandpaper rubbing against it, he comes to realize that adrenaline is the only thing keeping him moving.

Virgil stop walking right next to a tree, feelingeven more exhausted as the adrenaline starts to wear out. Virgil sees a tree and starts to walk towards while keeping an eye out for anything. Once Virgil is satisfied that there is no animal around him he lays down in the shade of the tree, and tries to stay awake.

_I need to stay awake! I can’t go to sleep just yet, even if... I’m really tired..._ Virgil thinks as His eyes fall shut.

_______________  
  


Virgil feels himself start to wake up, and stretches his hole body, exposing his stomach.  _This doesn’t feel like the bed..?_ Virgil wonders before all of his memories from yesterday came back.

Virgil shots up standing frantically looking around in the dark, feeling his muscles protest the movement, Virgil notices how dark it is, and realizes it must be night time. 

_stupid, stupid! You could have died—_ His thoughts are halted as he lets out a surprised meow at the sky.

there are so many stars in the sky, more so than there ever was at home, there are so many stars! Virgil thinks with a awed expression on his face, all of this thoughts are on pause, the only thing he can focus on are the stars, and how wonderful they look in this place.

Virgil heats a shuffling in the grass that snaps him out of his trance, his head shoots to the area where the sound came from.

Stepping out of the grass is a big... Cat? This cat is around five times the size Virgil horizontally and twice and a half the size of him vertically, and they’re short fur is blond-ish color, with blue eyes and a bunch of long blonde hair around they’re head.

Virgil arches his back and puffs up his fur in an attempt to make himself bigger with his claws digging into the ground.

“Stay back!” Virgil growls, his throat feels like sandpaper is rubbing his throat by talking.

“Hey, sorry kiddo, I swear I’m not gonna hurt you. My name is Patton, He/him, what’s your name?” The big cat— Patton, his name is Patton, says calmly while laying down with his paws in front of him.

Virgil cautiously lets his claws retreat into his paws and cautiously mumbles, “... Virgil... he/him.”

“Hi Virgil! Do know we’re your caregivers are?” Patton says while tilting his head.

“I  _am_ an Adult... but my humans give me food and water, and I don’t know where they are..”

Patton seems shocked when Virgil says he’s an Adult, but doesn’t comment on it.

“So.. your Humans your caregiver?” Patton asked curiously.

“I guess you could say that...” Virgil mumbles, slowly relaxing.

Virgil is harshly reminded of the fact that his throat is painfully dry when he speaks. Virgil knows he really needs water, but is debating asking Patton where water is in fear of making him mad, or making himself sound ungrateful.

In the end, his need for water won out over his fear of making Patton angry, or seeming ungrateful.

“U-umm, Patton?”

“Yeah, Kiddo?”

“Do you know where any water is..?” Virgil asked quietly.

“Oh, Yeah! I know where the watering hole is! Do you want me to show you where it is?” Patton says while slowly getting up.

Virgil tenses as Patton gets up, preparing himself to run if Patton makes one wrong move. But as Patton just stands, looking patiently at Virgil, Virgil relaxes a little bit.

“Yeah.. can you show me?”

Sure! Just follow me kiddo!” Patton says as he starts to walk in the direction that he came from.

Patton pauses and glances back towards Virgil, “Are you coming kiddo?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Virgil says as he speed walks towards his side, wincing as his muscles protest.

Patton notices the wince, and wants to offer to carry this different looking cub— Patton mentally corrects himself with the fact that apparently Virgil  is an adult, and he doesn’t think that that offering to carry him would be welcome, so instead he try’s to make small talk.

“Hey kiddo?”

“Yeah?” Virgil says as he glances towards Patton, wondering what he wants.

“What type of animal are you, ‘cause you sorta look like a lion cub, with your size and all of that, but you don’t at the same time.”

“Well.. I’m a  _ full grown _ calico cat.”

“Wow! ‘Calico’ cats don’t get very big!”

”Calico cats aren’t small, your just _really_ big.” Virgil grumbles.

”Well I guess I _am_ bigger that most cats you’ve probably seen!”

After a few seconds of silence Patton speaks up.

“But What is a ‘Calico’” Patton saying the word Calico slowly.

Virgil thinks for a second before speaking up.

“It means that my fur is a mixture of black, white and orange, apparently majority of Calico cats are female, but I’m not so... yeah..”

Patton glances at Virgil before excitedly saying “Wow! That’s so cool kiddo!”

“Yeah, I guess it is.. but what exactly  _ is _ a lion Patton?” Virgil says slowly, testing the waters.

Patton thinks for a second before saying, “well.. a Lion is a big cat! Male lions have a bunch of fur all around our heads called a Mane! We are one of the  _mane_ apex predators in the Safari! Get it? Main like out manes!”

Virgil quietly snorts at the pun.

Patton follows that up with “Logan would be proud of me using ‘apex predator’ right.”

There’s a comfortable silence before Virgil speaks up and asked “umm, Patton, who’s Logan?”

Patton looks surprised for a second before realizing that Virgil has no way of knowing who Logan is.

“Logan is a member of my Pride! If you don’t know, a pride is a pack of lions, there are five members, including me. Roman is the leader of the pride! He is a really creative, dramatic, and is very protective of lions he cares about, But he pulls in when we need him! He does a lot of hunting, but not as much as Remus, Remus and Roman came from the same litter, and they started the pride together! Remus let Roman become the leader without much of a fight. Remus is really carefree and says a lot of.. disturbing things, but he is really sweet and protective once you get to know him. the third person in the pride is Logan, he is really smart! And loves to use fancy words, but doesn’t understand social cues, so he comes of as rude to some animals. The fourth lion in the pride is Janus, They are identify as Agender, they have a big scar on the right side of their face, and because of that scar they can’t see out of their right eye. The last lion is me! After I left my parents pride, I meant Roman and we hit of right away, and he invited me to join his pride and I accepted! And the rest is history!”

They fall into a comfortable silence until Virgil sees the watering hole and makes a run towards it, ignoring his still aching muscles and he isn’t pay attention to his surrounding like he usually does. Despite not liking being wet, Virgil walks into the water until the water reaches the top of his paws and immediately starts drinking the water.

The water felt amazing against his dry throat and it tasted better than water had ever tasted in his life, and he tells himself to never under appreciate water again.

As Virgil finishes drinking water, he walks out of the watering hole and sees Patton laying next to a rock, looking at the sky. Virgil walks over to him and once he’s next to Patton he looks at Patton who is faintly smiling at the stars. Virgil also looks into the mesmerizing sky.

_I should ask Patton to stay the night, yeah! Patton could provide protection so I don’t get mauled in my sleep._ Virgil thinks, he only want to ask Patton to stay the night for protection reasons, ~~and so Virgil can feel less lonely.~~

“... hey Patton?” Virgil asked hesitantly.

“Yeah kiddo?” Patton responded while still looking at the sky.

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

Patton looks down at Virgil, “whatever you tell me I promise you, I won’t be mad.”

Virgil quietly asked “Can you stay near me tonight? Just tonight?”

Patton looks confused, “you want me to stay near you?”

Virgil in a panic says, “Just for protection reasons! You can always say no, but just for tonight..”

Patton looks strangely touched and says, “Okay Kiddo, just tonight”

Virgil looks at Patton and shuffles closer, once he’s around one inch away from Patton, Virgil lays down with his head on his paws and closes his eyes.

Virgil tenses as he feels Patton lay down on his side, but relaxes when Patton doesn’t do anything. Virgil gets up and goes to Patton’s stomach and lays down curled in a ball.

“Huh—“

“Not a word Patton, not a word.” Virgil hisses.

“Huh... Okay Kiddo, goodnight.” Patton says softly.

“...Night Pat.”

Virgil closes his eyes and reflects on how weird and terrifying this day has been, and wonders how tomorrow is going to go, and wonders if Patton thinks of him as a friend after only one day, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts as he feels himself slip into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment! They help keep me motivated, so I would really appreciate comments.


End file.
